Acivicin is obtained from the fermentation broth of Streptomyces sviceus. It has been used in the treatment of certain mammalian cancers such as human lung and breast carcinoma xenografts and in mouse leukemias.
It is an object of this invention to provide a herbicidal composition containing, as its active component, acivicin, or its derivatives or salts or combinations thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for controlling unwanted plants by applying a herbicidally effective amount of acivicin, its derivatives or salts thereof and combinations thereof to the unwanted plants.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an herbicidal composition which is selectively herbicidally active to unwanted plants.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following more complete description and claims.